Cat and Trina's strip club duet
by Raccooten
Summary: Cat just got hired at the local strip club. but she didn't expect that she'll be paired up with Trina. After the crowd forced the girls to do sexual acts, Cat and Trina actually enjoyed it. They had sex secretly, but when one of their friends caught them, their lives are in jeapordy. How will Tori react? What will their friends think of them? (WARNING: SLASH, LESBIAN SEX, EXPLICIT)


It was after school and Cat went to a strip club down the street from the school. She was looking for a job because she wanted the new Pearphone. Cat was scared because she didn't know what to expect. The only person she knew at the strip club was her cousin Ben, who told Cat about the job offering.

Her phone rang and it was Ben. She answered the call.

"Cat, where are you? Did I ever tell you that the manager has no patience?".

Cat was in front of the strip club entrance. She saw random boys she thought were criminals coming inside.

"I'm in the front of the entrance. Umm... look, I don't feel good about this. I'm scared that the boys will hurt me".

"Don't be silly, Cat" Ben replied. "We have regulations for our customers. You will be safe."

Cat sighed and decided to enter the building. She looked around and saw girls pole dancing, men getting drunk, and other girls lap dancing on old men.

"Hey Cat! How ya doin?". Cat turned around and saw Ben. He looked excited to see Cat.

"This place seems scary" whined Cat.

Ben tried to calm her down. "It's OK. The manager is waiting for you. We can use the staff hallway if you want".

Cat felt more comfortable when he said that. They entered the staff hallway and was greeted by a naked blonde stripper. Cat yelped when she saw the blonde lady's star shaped nippled and her vagina dripping. They walked down the hallway where it leads to the manager's office.

"This is it, Cat" said Ben with excitement. "This place is a moneymaker. Don't screw this up, ok?". Cat nodded and knocked the door.

"Come in" said the man behind the door. Cat opened the door and she saw a young bearded man on his desk. "Take a seat". Cat sat down on a chair and smiled.

"What is your name, ma'am?"

"My name is Catherine Valentine, but you can call me Cat" she answered with a soft tone.

The manager replied. "Hello, my name is Michael. I must say, that red velvet hair is a suitable place for a strip club, and it matches your name".

Cat giggled and smiled. "Well, thank you".

"Are you interested in working here?" Asked the manager

Cat opened her mouth with shock and joy. "Yeah... I guess".

"Ok that's great! But before you start, I have to condone a body check".

Cat felt nervous. She felt uncomfortable about random people touching her body.

"I apologize, but it's required by the California Clubbing Agency. It'll be fast".

Cat closed her eyes and hold her breathe. She took off her shirt and bra. Michael told Cat to spin so he could look at the body. After that, he made Cat took off her pants and panties. She was fully naked and Michael walked to her. He was analyzing Cat's brown nipples, her skinny belly with an outie belly button, her normally sized clits, and the brown spot inside her butt crack. Michael touched Cat's skinny tummy and stoke to her urethra. She orgasmed and widened her legs so liquid discharge could be poured out from her vagina. Then, she opened her mouth and drooled with pleasure.

"That's it" Michael said "you passed the test". Cat put her clothes back on and sat down. Michael sat down on his chair and grabbed a chart sheet."let's talk about your shifts. Since you exceeded the body check, you can start today". Cat agreed. Michael took cat to the dressing room and she was greeted by Jessica, the coordinator.

"OK Cat, since we have five minutes until our next show, we don't have time to put you on a costume. That means you'll be on your underwear". Cat thought Jessica was strict. Jessica tapped on Cat's shoulder to get her attention. "Oh, and I forgot to mention. You have a dancing partner". She pointed at the door.

It was Trina Vega, Cat's friend's sister. She was wearing a pair of cat ears and a furry bikini with a cat tail attached to it.

"Cat? You're my partner?" Trina was shocked and her face was red. "I have to strip with my sister's friend?". Jessica interrupted Trina. "No time to chit chat, Cat needs to take off her clothes".

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

i APOLOGIZE FOR ANY MISPELLED WORDS OR ANY GRAMMATICAL ERRORS


End file.
